


Souls & Spies

by Lightnvng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Axca vld, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, It's like Spy movie level violence, Jame Griffin vld, M/M, POV Alternating, Ryan Kinkade vld, Slow Burn-ish, Tags will update when the story moves, There's humor and bit of fluff I promise, Veronica Mcclain vld, adding more characters, along with rating, and people get hurt, oh the pining, so much, things explode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightnvng/pseuds/Lightnvng
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, each soulmate can feel the other’s strongest emotions and more.In a response to it, the government funded Altean Laboratories to create special wristbands to block the connection. That way there wouldn’t be any struggle to control the emotions.Instead of finding a soulmate through emotion, the wristband will glow or softly vibrate.Suddenly, a mission calls for Lance and his team in a state of emergency to remove their wristbands illegally. Luckily, since their soulmate would be wearing a wristband, they shouldn’t be affected by their emotions.But…. What will Lance do when he finds out his soulmate is his teammate, Keith?





	1. Awakening

**Prologue**

*******

He doesn’t remember the last time when he got to sleep in. His brain would just automatically turn on a mental alarm clock in an ungodly hour at 3am and ready to go to work. But this time it was different. No mental alarm clock or buzzing noises.

It was the kiss of sunlight that fell beneath the curtains onto his eyelids.

“Lance,” The light whispered, “Wake up.”

As if the sun spoke to him and him only.

Lance gasped as if he rose above water, his eyes snapping open, unable to move for a few seconds. He felt stiff, almost like the Earth’s gravity had been wearing him down. 

“How do you feel?” The medical doctor asked, shining a UV light on his wristband, “Any mental link?”

Lance swallows and looks up at the ceiling. He flexes his wrist. 

Although, physically it felt like they were just tightening it, mentally, this little thing was capable of blocking any soulmate connection any one individual had. 

All it took was a pulse. 

“McClain, I’ll repeat the question, do you-.”

“No, it’s the same as usual,” he answers, unsure how true he was being, “I feel my own emotions. I felt none towards a connection to them.”

“Good,” The doctor replied, lifting the light to make the wristband disappear into his skin, “And your pulse is normal. You may return to the Regiment.”

The agent knew the rules. No soulmates in the espionage business.

**********

**Chapter 1**

Lance could feel his heartbeat rise as he came to a stop for a breather by a bus stop. He leant forward and placed his hands above his knees. This feeling was good. His sweat slid to his lips, and its saltiness made his mouth dry. The run wasn't tiresome, but the distraction from his mind made him feel calm. He removed his hood when he heard the screech of bus tires coming to a stop in front of him. The regular evening commuters walked out, the bus driver glancing over at Lance.

“Sir, you coming in? The rain might pick up again.”

He shook his head, ducking as another commuter cut in front of him to enter. They placed their wristband on the scanner at the entrance of the bus and then was let in.

A lively conversation started between them with the driver, old friends, as it seemed.

“Caden, you wouldn’t believe what happened at my last stop,” The bus driver exclaimed, leaning out of his seat.

“What?!”

“I had a pair of soulmates meeting for the first time! God, I haven’t seen anything like that happen at my stops in like, what, a year?”

“Really, a year?”

“Yeah, well, who takes the bus these days? Anyways– That’s besides the point, they were totally in shock! Jaws dropping, all doe-eyed, faces turning like bright tomatoes!”

“And their wristbands glowed and everything?”

“Yes! I even got a photo with them; I’ll show you later. They were the cutest couple, straight up looking like they came out of a Disney movie. Shouting to each other, “It’s you, it’s you! It’s really you!” ”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

A small grin pulled from the corners of Lance’s lips, he enjoyed hearing stories like these. It was almost as he could grasp what it felt like, the excitement, and the radiance of joy. It made it easier for him to accept that life was still blooming while he wasn’t even budding.

He turned away, back to his jog when a small flock of birds passed him over from above. His gaze trailed their arc to the digital display board towering above him. Flickering pixels formed eyes that stared emptily back at him, their corners crinkled with the plastic emotion that Lance reckoned only marketers seemed to really have.

But that was Honerva after all, scientist and previous CEO of Altean Laboratories. The creators of the soulmate wristbands. 

Lance's lips quirked up into a small smirk at the small advertisement at the very bottom: “PULSE can now store more data than ever! Download it now and Tweet us your thoughts.”

What once was an idea to protect the people is not only a key to let people into public spaces but now fundamentally a high-tech smart watch.

But oh right, they were rebranding to being called PULSE. To celebrate Honerva's son taking over the company in her leave of absence.

His thoughts trailed off, Lance biting his lips.

Was it possible that the resistance of the wristbands had influenced this decision? Or maybe it was just that she was ready to retire considering that her family were basically billionaires…

She didn’t seem like a woman that would care about what the public thought of her.

“Hey there, Sharpshooter. Need a ride?” A low but gentle voice called to him. Lance had to take a double take to realize that it was his friend in a black muscle car.

“Keith?” Lance blurted out, his heart pounding in his ears at the volume he'd spoken his former colleague's name. He walked towards the car, trying to fix his hair and praying that the humidity was kind to him this once.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Lance teased, slightly moving his head through the passenger’s open window, “Aren’t you supposed to be overseas with the BOM somewhere?”

Unsurprisingly, Keith looked really unfairly good, his heartbeat judging for him. _Wow. You look good._

“Shiro called me to come back in the Black Lion Regiment. Heard that your secretary, Allura, was out. So why not lend a hand to the original spy agency? A break from the BOM.”

“The BOM is just like us, but on steroids, huh?”

“No, not exactly... Just less lively.”

“Uh huh." Lance nodded in response "And well, you haven’t met Allura yet!"

He couldn't help but reflexively shoot a playful wink towards Keith. “And here I thought you came back because you missed me!"

Keith groaned. “Lance, you’re too much.”

“What do you mean?” Lance needled, pouting.

Keith opened his mouth but just got lost looking into his blue _blue_ eyes. The sun began to fall, painting the pavement with faded light; reflecting the car’s window.

That strange sudden surge of magnetism that was resurfacing again. He'd never felt so touched starved at that moment. Only Lance. Only he could pull him out in such a state when he’s supposed to be professional.

“...Nothing,” Keith simply replied, looking away briefly to slide on a pair of sunglasses. “Sync in to brief the mission.”

Lance let himself slide in the moment the car door unlock.

“Alright, but after you’re going to have to tell me why haven’t you cut that mullet yet,” he said, waving his wrist over a small monitor connected to the car as he placed an earpiece in his ear.

——

_“ Welcome Agent McClain._

_As the voting process begins about the future of PULSE, secretary Allura is out to join the conference with the future CEO Lotor. Leaving you and your team, including special activities Agent Kogane, to take this mission in her absence._

_A rogue operator, known as Luka Reid, is responsible for creating a manifesto that swayed enough people to revolt against PULSE Laboratories. Her ideals lead to a conspiracy that the government is using the wristbands to control people instead of letting people control their own emotions instead. Your job is to prevent the chaos she intends to create. Tonight you and your team will infiltrate an abandoned warehouse of the company, now possible under Luka’s control. Download a digital copy of the ledger to see what businesses they connected with that are supplying their cause._

_Remember lives are at stake. It’s known that Luka has removed her own wristband successfully._

_ Get the ledger and send it to base.”_

—+—

“Hey Lance, where’d you go after the exams?”

“I went for a run,” Lance answered simply. He splayed his arms on the backseat behind his head.

Hunk looked at the rearview mirror to dubiously eye Lance, who was sitting next to a table overflowing with weapons and gadgets. Back there was a literal forest of technology, courtesy of their second engineer, Pidge. She didn’t seem to mind as long as she had eyes for outside on her monitor screens.

“I’m fine, Hunk,” Lance says as he hastened to zip up his guard disguise, “Anyway, better hurry before Pidge jumps out of her nest.”

“I heard that,” Pidge called out, “You just better hurry and get into position, Lancey Lance.”

Lance just chuckled, waving at her cheekily before jumping off with a bag to position himself next to Keith.

Perfect, they were safely across from the site without being seen.

“Pidge. Two patrol guards in the entryway, long barreled guns on both of them,” Keith reported in the comms.

Pidge tapped her screen to view the warehouse.

“There are fifteen more heat signatures spread out. Three inside on the top warehouse floor and four more patrolling around the perimeter.”

She keyed in more commands on her side, “I’m gonna be disabling the cameras now– In three, two, one."

“Copy that, Pigeon.” Lance crouched. “We’re going in.”

“We’re heading to the rendezvous point,” Hunk voiced, “Me and Pidge will be roughly about 1,000 meters away.”

“Alright.”

-

“Halt. ID.”

Lance lifted his fabricated ID casually, and the guard scanned it.

He held his breath and then there was a ping. Keith shadowed him from behind.

“Continue on.”

The gate rattled open to reveal a more active interior, the humming and grumble of machinery somehow an almost naturally fitting addition to the amber orange ambience of the lights.

It was hard to tell how many regular workers were actually there, though. Lance’s head swiveled back to watch the gate close behind him.

“I mean, for a warehouse? This place sure does take in a lot of power,” he commented. “Guess working rain or shine really does something.”

Pidge replies in the comms, “There should be a truck passing right by you, follow it.”

“Copy, we can take it from here.”

They passed by the truck and into a zone right by the warehouse.

“Okay. So, simple plan: Pass through the key cards, guards, and then download what we need that’s in the office.”

Lance looks up and noticed the roar of thunder above him, “...Or we could just shut off the power, let them think it’s Mother Nature sending them a message.”

“We need to download from a computer, do you know how long it could take to boot back up?”

Lance sighed at Keith. “Listen, it’ll be like a light switch and by the time I get there the computer should be back on.”

“You just want to go full stealth mode.”

“I mean… Arguably, my plan'll eliminate a lot of obstacles.”

“Hey morons!” Pidge chimed in, “There’s also a backup generator that needs to be manually shut down, which…. you should be close by.”

“She’s gonna do it,” Lance grinned, “We’re gonna do it!"

“Fine,” Keith grumbled, stalking forwards, “This actually could shut off the alarms too.”

“_Thank_ you.”

After a few clicks, complete shadow blanketed everything, the full moon the only guide from the outside. It was like the whole warehouse site had flatlined and fell to silence, the wind whistling through the equipment, and the volume of the crickets more prominent in the background.

They both turned on their night vision to watch befuddled guards panic.

“After you,” Lance mock-bowed, shrugging off the guard uniform to flip it inside out for a stealth jacket. Keith pushes the door open and then they are both met by lots of crates.

They both started to hear a loud humming followed by the lights flickering back on.

“Office is up there,” Keith pointed, “I'll keep a watch on the floor while you go get the download.”

“This'll take a couple minutes.”

“Lance," Keith called out after him sharply. "If something happens, you have to remember the mission is the most important thing.”

“This isn’t the _bee-oh-em_, Keith, I’ll be back,” Lance laughed.

Keith's voice floated from behind him as he turned away. “I mean it, Lance."

“Okay, okay," Lance grumbled.

Lance jumped the crates to climb through the railing, running past doors until he reached the main office, only to find the people on top had apparently abandoned the area.

“Holy crow, can’t believe my plan worked,” he muttered, letting out a sigh of relief as the computer booted up smoothly with the flash drive.

Lines of code flashed past on the screen, almost intermittently at times, until the security system had been fully overridden and the desktop opened up with a cheerful bleeping noise, revealing an amusingly generic nature picture as its background.

Lance snickered under his breath before his eyes sharpened back into business mode.

"Now, where…?" Lance rapidly navigated the most likely places, scrolling directories until he found the ledger he had been searching for.

He tapped back into comms with the hand that wasn't on the mouse. "I got it, it’s downloading now.”

“Good job, Lance.”

-

Keith could hear frantic shouting from outside and people running away from the building.

Weird.

Shouldn't they _want_ to come inside to avoid the storm?

His hand strayed warily to his knife as he backed away, easily melting into the shadows of the building behind him.

Something wasn’t right.

-

The storm was blowing over and there was a loud high pitched noise that wavered through their comms.

“Guys, som-ething is tak-g ov- my cam-eras- I can’t--,” Pidge tried to say, but the noise cut off the connection.

“Pidge?” Lance replied and looked to see the download was complete, he takes on the drive and put it in his pocket, “Keith? Do you copy? I have it.”

Then there was a different voice over the comms, someone they haven’t heard before.

“Honerva’s here. Get in position,” _She _said.

Lance froze for a moment and sees that there was a bright light coming from the outside.

It was a helicopter was landing in the front and from what Lance could see was exactly what the person in his ear said.

_Why is Honerva here?_

_Wait._

_I need to get out of here- _

_But where’s Keith?_

He slipped out the door. Lance was sure Keith being… well, Keith, would've already picked up something was wrong far earlier than him and went on ahead.

Keith's voice echoed in his head.

_If something happens, you have to remember the mission is the most important thing._

Lance gritted his teeth, quickly surveying the area he was in. He clearly couldn’t go back from where he was heading, so the only way out was…

His head swiveled to the awning windows.

He climbed through them without much difficulty, scaling downwards from there with the help of a pipe. When he stuck the landing however, was when almost soundless footsteps approached.

Lance instantly swiped out his leg in one fluid movement in front of him to try tripping whoever it was up. They backed away, the moonlight illuminating only a motorcycle helmet–

A bright light shone directly into his eyes.

"H-Hey!" Lance complained.

Instinctively, Lance held out a hand towards the light blinding him, squinting up towards the figure.

“Give me the drive," she demanded, her voice echoing through the comms.

It was only when a chillingly familiar _click _sounded that he realized it was a gun's tactical light that was being pointed at him.

Lance slowly took the drive from his pocket. “Luka?” he asked tentatively.

She moved closer to him before the door burst open between them, Keith flopping forward to the ground with a largely built guard walking from behind.

“We lost John and Brad,” The guard wheezed, “But I’ve taken care of _him_.”

Keith growled, even as he crawled forward a little and spat out some blood.

She swung the gun decisively towards Keith and ground out her words again to Lance. “Give. Me. The drive.”

The guard stepped on Keith making him groan under trying to tell him not to do it. But without being able to read her expression, he couldn’t call her bluff. His heart started raise a little. He wasn’t going to risk Keith’s life like that, there was always another way.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Lance yielded, tossing the drive towards her, “Let him go!"

She cautiously stepped towards the drive, her gun only falling off him as she bent to pick it up.

Lance was thinking that maybe this distraction could be an advantage, he could just...

But without a second thought, her gun was immediately trained back on him, the blast sending Lance crashing backwards to the ground. 

It was like in slow motion, he could count his heartbeat in his ear along with the phrase, _I’ve been shot, I’ve been shot._

Her foot crushed against his windpipe, the edges of his vision going black, even as he struggled to lift her off him.

Luka mockingly dropped the drive near his face, only to shoot it to pieces. His ears ringing from the shots, he could just barely hear her next words.

“When I’m done with this, everyone will be free," she hissed.

“I’ve already tagged this one,” the guard reported, “We need to go.”

A few heartbeats later, the pressure lifted off Lance's throat. He spluttered, rolling over to cough wildly, clutching at his wound.

“You won’t be able to do that again,'' She warned Lance coldly, turning her back to leave the two agents without another word.

“Come back here!” Keith yelled towards them, shaking to get himself up, but gives up and moves himself towards Lance.  
“Lance? Lance, you’re okay, you’re okay. Look, she just grazed you,” Keith frantically looked over Lance as blood slowly seeped through his shirt.

_It wasn't serious. It wasn't._

Yet… Keith couldn't help the doubt that ghosted over him, a cold and hauntingly hollow fear settling in his chest.

Keith pressed his earpiece, “Hunk! If you can hear me, we’re on the far north side. We need extraction, stat!”

Lance got up slowly, nursing his injured shoulder, “Cheap… shot.”

Keith watched with wide eyes as a large amount of dust and smoke came towards them, just as they had just managed to stagger to the edge of the warehouse

"Lance!" Keith yanked him backwards, just in time to avoid what was on the other side.

An explosion.

-+-

It was lucky their fellow agents hadn't been caught in the explosion as they'd picked them up and been led back to the parking garage.

They'd managed to get back alive at least.

Lance sat himself out by the edge of the garage, stitching himself up. He shared a glance at Keith, who was leaning against outside the van, his arms crossed as usual.

It was bugging him that Keith was being silent. Why was Keith being so silent?

Lance purposely took his time patching himself up: half to keep an eye on Keith, half to show him that the wound wasn’t going to kill him, that it was just an accident.

He at the very least appreciated that Keith draped his own jacket onto his shoulders, a small gesture, but meant a lot.

But even after, Keith felt like he had a weird weight that pressed against his chest, it wasn’t enough. He picked at the bottom of his wristband like a scab.

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled.

“Some stitches and bruises, but at least we made it out alive,” Lance replied, “It happens.”

_Can you not make it sound normal? _Keith thinks to himself, drumming his fingers on his arm. He stared back at Lance and his arm.

But it was normal.

He would’ve said the same thing about his scar on his face.

“The drive, Lance,” Keith eventually replied, a slight huffiness to his voice, “We lost hours of time already.”

“Keith, wait...”

Then there were bright headlights coming their direction, and the moment was over like waves crashing against the shore.

The car door slid open, and a beautiful woman with dark skin and cascading silver hair walked out of the car. One whose iridescent blue eyes held the world's gravitas within them, whose voice could pull anyone's attention in the room like a song…

Lance’s emotions felt like they'd been turned upside down and blended in a fruit mixing bowl, his face more than a little obviously flushed.

_It’s really her._

"Allura?” Lance stuttered, “What are you doing here?”

“There’s much we need to discuss,” she stated wearily, as Pidge and Hunk exited the van behind her.

She looks at Keith and Lance with the utmost sincerity in her tired eyes and with a soft clear voice, “Keith, Lance, because of your actions, you’ve both been declared responsible for Honerva's death.”

“This just can’t be right!” Pidge heatedly denied. She looked around, her anger dissipating into uncertainty as she looked at her colleagues. “There’s no way…”

Being in the lot together should have felt a little nostalgic, like a reunion, but in reality everything was different. Hearing the news break from Allura wasn’t a relief at all.

She looked exhausted with darkened bags under her eyes, less-than-formal attire and hair loose from her usual ponytail, Lance realised.

Allura moved towards an empty wall and used her wristband as a projector. It glowed pink before spreading into full color. 

On the wall appeared Lance’s and Keith’s profiles, both in ominous bright red, now labeled DISAVOWED.

“An explosion happened at 2300 hours, same place and time where you two were on the mission to gather data and exit. There’s evidence in Keith’s wristband tracking him close by Honerva and the site of the explosion.”

Lance shook his head, “No no, there was a giant buff guy that said he was tagged. That’s probably what they want you to believe.”

"One thing I don't get though…" he continued on, narrowing his eyes, “Honerva? Why was _she_ there in the first place?”

The light dimmed, the display neatly flickering off from her wristband as Allura lowered her arm. “We don’t know. It could be something what Luka planned for.”

“So you’re here to turn us in?” Keith glared, standing in front of Lance.

Allura coolly looked Keith over, her eyes assessing his frame.

“You must be Agent Kogane.”

“I am.”

“I've heard good things about you from Shirogane,” she spoke simply. “I’ll let you know that he is also well aware about this and that he fully supports my decisions. We're going after Luka.” 

Lance placed an arm on Keith's shoulder from behind to comfort him, even though it was obvious Keith had already gotten on board once Shiro's name had been mentioned.

Even from the first time Lance met Allura, she'd always had an answer to every solution– or at least, she'd been so absolutely sure about all her decisions.

But now… he could see that she had some worry in her eyes, looking directly at him. She was warning him about something.

_There's more to this than what I’m saying._

"Allura–"

“I don’t mean to be a downer in this, guys, but the very thing we were going for in the mission was destroyed." Hunk nervously interjected. "That ledger was our only lead.”

Lance visibly gasps and smacked his face, “I still have it!”

“What?”

Lance lifts up his arm, but winced a little, “It’s stored in my wristband.”

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and then at Lance.

“Well, shit,” Hunk chuckled, “Then we’re back on the mission.”

Lance grinned as a glimmer of blue light started up from his wristband, showing a list that everyone could read.

“Luka didn’t tag me so I was able to keep this.”

“You're amazing, Lance!” It only took a good minute to Pidge to look it over. “Only one sticks out particularly, Oriande. They’ve made the most transactions.”

“Oriande,” Allura repeated. She shut her eyes to take in a deep breath, committing the name to memory.

"Okay." She exhaled again before reopening them, her hand against her chest, “We can use that as our lead.”

Lance looks at the screen and then back to Allura, “I know someone that can help with this.”

“Yeah, Lance. You can talk to that broker you’d met– What was her name again?” Hunk asked.

“Nyma,” Keith huffed.

“Oh, you remember her,” Lance laughed nervously. “But yeah, she’s the one.”

“I don’t trust her,” Keith muttered under his breath, low enough for only Lance to hear, “I know part of her popularity is involved with fake updates for the wristbands.”

“What she knows can help us,” Lance protested, “She won’t get away this time.”

His smile faltered as he looked back at Allura, whose expression didn’t change from earlier. “Allura? What is it?”

Expectantly, they all looked back at her.

“The fact is that Luka has an advantage on us, especially when Keith and Lance now have flashing targets painted on their backs." Allura pointed out. "We need to be on the level as her, for everyone’s safety–”

“You're saying that we need to remove our wristbands.” Keith folded his arms, frowning.

Hearing it sounded pretty much ridiculous, but it wasn't as if there was any other option.

“I'm somewhat familiar with the people in the company. I knew Honerva, and I had been able to witness some introductory processes on how the wristbands may work.”

Allura began to pace.

“If any of you recall our training into this agency, there were times where we had to change from normal wristbands to the Black Lion Regent's and vice versa.”

Hunk shook his head, “But that’s not the same thing! I don’t even _remember_ what that moment felt like. I don’t even think anyone does. This is completely taking it off!"

Allura paused mid-step to face Hunk, sighing. “What I’m trying to say is, because our soulmates will still be presumably wearing the wristbands on their end, neither side will be affected by emotions. Having it completely off should have the same effect.”

Hunk frowned, looking towards Lance as he looked over to Keith.

“Okay,” Keith nodded, relenting. “I can live with that, we could also erase history where we’ve been. Starting now of course.”

Everyone agreed in unison.

“So,” Allura announced, “I’m also going to take this advantage to infiltrate the main medical building to get something for us to get the wristbands off.”

“Are you sure you can do it on your own?” Keith asked. “There'll be suspicion on you if you’re not careful.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “You can trust me, I know my way there.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, I mean, if you’re present. They have eyes everywhere and what I can assume only a few people have access to the files you’re looking for. You shouldn’t go alone.”

She looks to the tech crew, “Pidge, Hunk, come with me. You can help cleaning the history of the team. Follow me to headquarters and find the hard drive room then plug yourselves in the mainframe. We can at least make it difficult to locate where we are and plan to go prior to removing our wristbands.”

“If that's the case, I'd suggest that no one in the meanwhile should sync with your bands. The less you use it now, the better. Use a burner. Old school,” Pidge suggested, with Keith nodding approvingly.

“Which leaves Lance and Keith. You two go seek out Nyma,” Allura ordered. “Stay close. We’ll try to delete the tracking history as fast as we can.”

Lance raises his hand, "Hey so we can't use our wristbands to access through doors and stuff, Pidge, how about helping me and Keith book a 5 star hotel when we reach Nyma's city?"

Pidge rolled her eyes, "When you give me the location and I'm booking you whatever is available that will hide both of your asses, one bedroom, one bath. Ones with weak scanners that will let in a raccoon pass through without even touching it."

"Fair enough."

-

As they started to disperse, Allura caught up with Lance. “I'd like to thank you, for sharing your location with me.”

Lance shrugged, the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks. “I thought it’d be easier for you to find us first before anyone else does. ”

“Lance… There’s something I want to ask you.”


	2. Lonely Nation

“What is it?” Lance turned to Allura.  
  
She lost her posture and fidgeted with her fingers; she showed a pained expression as if about to deliver bad news at a doctor’s office.  
  
“At the conference I took part in, a question was just going through my head and I just thought since under the circumstances we are now-” She started with a little waver in her voice. "If you had a choice between no one feeling a connection versus everyone having a connection, including us. Which side would you choose?”  
  
Lance stiffened, his mouth going dry. There wasn’t a lot to process from her question. But at this point, it felt like there were more questions than answers in this mission. He turned his head, feeling a headache budding from his temple.  
  
What is our leader talking about?  
  
“Isn’t this what we’re trying to prevent from happening?” Lance laughed nervously, tiptoeing around the question. He knew there had to be more to this, and that there must be a reason she wasn’t giving him all the information.  
  
But she wasn’t satisfied with his response. Instead, she chose to step closer into his bubble, as if she was trying to read his answer through his eyes.  
  
Yet, Allura only saw her reflection.  
  
She backed away, a frown on her face. Lance wondered if she understood she couldn’t just weigh on a question like that, or if her actions were in disappointment.  
  
“What happened at the conference?” Lance asked, feeling uneasy.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just people there were looking to me for answers because my father used to run the company with Honerva. Answers related to a new idea on what to do when Luka is captured.”  
  
“Well, from what we’re doing now, it seems like we already have an answer,” he touched her arm gently.  
  
“You know you’re more than just your father’s daughter." Lance laughed. "Heck, Allura, you joined the BLR on your own!”  
  
“I suppose you’re right." The faintest smile curled at the corner of Allura's lips, yet her eyes stayed determined. "However, being his daughter is the perfect excuse to go to the main medical building.”  
  
She looked over her shoulder towards Keith.  
  
“So, Shirogane’s protégé?”  
  
Lance shifted his eyes towards Keith.  
  
“Shiro's family to him,” Lance explained, “But, I mean, sure– Keith's impressive in a lot of ways because of Shiro!  
  
"If someone was describing a person who was heroic or the accidental leader, you’d get Keith. He gets things done and people will look to someone like him because he’s just that determined.”  
  
Lance paused as he caught himself smiling unintentionally, “But he can be really caring when he wants to be.”  
  
“I see,” Allura hummed, “And you met him at the recruitment?”  
  
“Yep, and we’ve been close friends since. Or at least, I'd still like to still think so.”  
  
“Interesting.”  
  
“What?” Lance frowned in confusion. "Something wrong, 'llura?"  
  
“I don’t understand Shiro previously transferring him from the BLR into the BOM. I know I can trust him; it’s just that they have different values than the rest of us. We’ve kept a record to let our targets be alive while the BOM act like assassins.”  
  
It took a moment for Lance for Allura's words to sink in.  
  
Even worse, it was about something that he already thought about ten times over on his own.  
  
Lance bit his lip.  
  
It was usually easy for him to babble about Keith when he wasn't around, but this change in subject left him silent. He knew that Keith was different, but not all different.  
  
“The reason why he left is on file.”  
  
“A few years ago, in the winter– It happened right after a mission that he led and it almost cost you your life." Allura's eyes were piercing. "I’ve read the file, Lance. You're very lucky that you’re still standing among us. Why did he choose to run away?”  
  
“I... I… ” Lance stammered. That headache was really amplifying itself or was it possible that he was still dizzy from the wound. He placed a hand on his head with trembling fingers, but all he could feel was cold. For some unexplained reason he felt like he wanted to apologize.  
  
“Lance? Stay with me,” Allura's voice turned slightly panicked, her voice turning gentler with concern.  
  
She clears her throat, “I just want you to keep each other safe. With the tracker still on all of us because of the wristbands, who knows what could happen. It’s unfortunate that we just can't wait to get the wristbands off first.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“But, I sense that you both trust each other to look after the other. I can tell how with how Keith reacts to you, he seems to care for you a lot.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You’re wearing his jacket, no?” Allura smiled. “Or are you sporting leather now?”  
  
Lance made a weird noise in his throat, casting his gaze in the opposite direction as warmth spread across his cheeks.  
  
“I thought so,” she laughed, pressing a phone into his palm along with a pair of keys, “Pidge will send you a text when she and Hunk have deleted the history.”  
  
“And then what?” Lance asked.  
  
“And I should be able to delay our positions within increments of 30 minutes, or maybe even more!” Pidge called from the van.  
  
Yep, she’d totally been listening in on their conversation.  
  
Lance huffed out a laugh.  
  
“Yeah? And how are you going to do that?” he yelled back.  
  
“Allura will help me and Hunk get access to the whole mainframe! By inserting this tiny chip at the back of one of those fancy computers in the laboratory.”  
  
Pidge held the chip up, showing the honestly-microscopic seeming item in a ta-da pose. Lance squinted at Pidge dubiously.  
  
Allura simply nodded, walking over to delicately take it out of Pidge's hand. “Thank you, Pidge. I’ll have Shiro come by to help guide you both in the direction you need.”  
  
“Okay, well, I’m just going to head out then,” Lance waved with his back to them, leaving to stroll towards Keith and Hunk’s direction.  
  
“I gotta make a quick phone call,” Lance announced, dramatically flicking open a pair of sunglasses.  
  
“Are those my sunglasses?” Keith asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
  
Keith watched Lance leave towards a wall. Lance definitely looked like needed to have a discussion about something. And it probably had to do with the conversation he had with Allura.  
  
“-about the plan?”  
  
“...Sorry, what?” Keith blinked at Hunk, only now noticing that his teammate was starting a conversation with him.  
  
“What do you really think about the plan?”  
  
“Well, it’s-“  
  
“Can you believe that we’re going to take our wristbands off?” Hunk cut him off, completely jittery. “I mean never thought this day would ever come! What if-“  
  
“Hunk.”  
  
“And we'll basically be like rebels like Lu-”  
  
“Hunk!”  
  
Hunk paused mid-wring of his hands to look at Keith in confusion.  
  
“Slow down, buddy, breathe. Just breathe,” Keith placated.  
  
Though, Keith had to admit Hunk's fears weren't completely unfounded.  
  
The BLR member feels like he’s reaching his limit of stress against Hunks, he tries to improvise. All he knows that he was the first to support the idea.  
  
“Hunk there’s no way around it, it’s the only way so we don’t get tracked by some highly trained forces.”  
  
And by highly trained forces, he definitely knows it will be the BOM.  
  
He sighs, “But we’re going to need you to help us on this mission. A mission that’s going to help many people. So let’s not focus on that part too much, we’re here to protect each other, nothing will happen.”  
  
“Wow, thanks Keith. Didn’t expect that, to be honest.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“To be fair Keith, you’re kind of enigma. How does one really bounce back from the BOM to the BLR.”  
  
“I don’t, but doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss you guys.”  
  
Hunk smiles a bit, “Then that settles it, we’re not going to understand each other unless we all talk about what’s in our minds.”  
  
“You’re right, when this plan doesn’t blow up in our faces, I'll be sure to open up more.”  
  
Hunk pushes Keith to the side, “I’m being serious, and eventually the walls have to come down Keith.”  
  
“Now you’re sounding like Lance,” he trailed off and stared at Lance on the phone.  
  
“You know, I will take that as a compliment,” he said, “But Keith, I see that something hasn’t changed about you.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Keith asked noticing that Hunk was purposely eyeing at Lance, “We need to… we need to get go ready. The mission Hunk.”  
  
Hunk smiles, “He’s happy to see that you’re back.”  
  
Lance comes back to his direction.  
  
“We got a plane.”  
  
“Who did you call?”  
  
“My sister Veronica, she has a private hanger…”  
  
Keith stops.  
  
“Right,” Keith responses, feeling discomfort that Lance had to pull his own sister into this, “Veronica, who is a Major at the Garrison Airforce.”  
  
“I don't have time to argue Keith. Our resources are limited, just trust me on this one.”

-+-

Lance drove them into the countryside. The air clearer, escaped from the city and a lot warmer. He put one hand out of the window to feel the crops that were swaying against the wind. He’d think Keith would probably like this scenery more than ever. He looked over at Keith, sleeping in the passenger’s seat, head resting on his hand. He looked at peace.

He couldn't help but stare at Keith's small scar at the bottom of his chin that traced up below his right eye. Something about it made Lance want to touch it, like how a perfectly made statue was now aged by time. He couldn’t remember the moment it happened, but he remembered seeing it after the mission Allura mentioned. The winter mission that would be the last time Keith was in the BLR.

Lance sighs bringing his hand back in, 10 and 2. Shaking his thoughts, he needs to focus. He wasn’t sure how his sister will react upon seeing them. The conversation went quickly between them when Lance was asking for a favor. He knew he could trust her, he just wish that she didn’t have to be in this situation supporting two fugitives.

As he began to pull closer towards the hanger, he noticed that there were a couple more cars to his liking there. He cruises for a bit, trying to think if he should park a good amount of distance or just right to the hanger’s entrance.

He nudges Keith.

“Hey, we’re here.”

-

They both enter the hanger and then find a tall, short hair woman with a huge resemblance towards Lance from the plane. Blue eyes are a strong trait for the McClains, something that Keith could never forget. She turns upon seeing them, wiping her brow with a rag in hand.

“Vero!” Lance greets her with a smile on his face.

“Lance, it’s been awhile!” She replies and surprised him with a hug.

“_¿En qué tipo de problemas te metiste? _ ”

If only he could explain what happened and give her the full story. But he wasn’t so sure what kind of trouble this mission could lead to.

“Since when you’re a hugger?” He winces, feeling a little pressure towards his wound.

She stopped hugging him and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. She studied him. And the two other people walk from behind.

Lance looked past her with wide eyes, “Oh, Ryan Kinkade and-”

“James,” The man stressed, “Sergeant James Griffin.”

“Congratulations,” Keith sassed, unimpressed by the pilot.

“Major, are you sure about letting two fugitives take a plane?” James remarked still looking at Keith.

“Veronica, what’s going on?” Lance asked trying to break that tension forming.

“Sergeant stand down,” she ordered leaving her brother, “You and Kinkade finish fueling the plane. Lance and Keith come to my office.”

They both followed her.

“What so that will take 4-5 minutes?” Keith mumbled.

Veronica stated and heads towards her desk, “They are under my command. There isn't anything to worry about. Expect well, your wristbands can still track you here. But I can slow them down and I figure you two already have a plan for that?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry Vero, I didn’t mean to interrupt your plans, I didn’t know who else to call,” Lance says wiping his face with his hands, “I wish we had time to talk.”

“Well, I just want you to know that I believe you,” She replies digging through her drawers, “I wasn’t expecting you two to arrive so soon.”

Veronica’s office door knocks and opens slightly. There stood was a beautiful woman holding takeout.

“Hey Axca!” Veronica passes them and kisses the women on the cheek, “This is a surprise.”

I thought to come by and bring you lunch,” Axca replied and then met eyes with Keith. Keith recognized those daggering eyes, when they were on the field with him locating a target. A BOM member standing right in front of them. Keith felt his heart beat rising, but everyone else was so calm. He needed to confront her alone.

“Oh, I see your brother is here with a guest.”

She tightens her lips and stands next to Veronica.

“Hello Major,” Lance greets her.

“Ex-Major. I'm a civilian now, just like you,” She smiles.

“They were just leaving,” Veronica tells her taking the bags, “Let me help you with that.”

Keith steps forward, “I-I can help her, you and Lance can go talk.”

Surprised by Keith’s offer Lance looked at his confused. Was he missing something? But it wasn’t like he was going to ask Keith why when he was offering to help his sister’s girlfriend.

“Thank you, Keith,” Axca thanked him and hands the food to him. Lance opened his mouth to say something but his sister was already out the door.

He just nodded and followed her out.

Keith places the food on the table and then curls his hands into a fist. He takes a deep breath, probably to make his next move or say something to the BOM member. He already heard the click of a locked door behind him. She was ready with her cards now, it’s just how his reaction will be.

But he waits for her response first before turning to face her.

“I didn’t come to fight you Kogane,” She says already unmasking her soft-spoken voice from earlier, “We can talk.”

It was a little bit hard to believe because the members never held a conversation that wasn’t a led to fighting or debriefing orders. Keith had an advantage, he knew how to get around this conversation.

He relaxes his fingers and turns around.

“Are you here to visit your girlfriend or are you on a mission?”

“You’re not in a position to play 20 questions. We already know where your whereabouts are.”

Keith purses his lips, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Relax, Keith, I thought could warn you so you can have a choice in your next move.”

It was to his surprise when she said it, but it was hard to determine what was real. He wasn’t going to just stop keeping his guard up. 

“You’re not here to take us?”

She steps forward away from the door, “I hope you’re ready to bargain.”

\-----

Lance looked back as walked with his sister.

“Hey, I have to go check on something real quick,” she said, "I'll meet you in a second."

"What about...?"

"Don't worry about them."

He sighs and goes over towards the fuel side of the plane with James and Kinkade.

It catches James’s attention and he decided to invite himself a conversation with him.

“Lance, I found upon myself to look you up and it’s really interesting for a young man to collect many medals in the garrison and to just drop on the face of the Earth.”

Lance shrugs, “I just woke up one day and decided on a career change.”

“You don’t seem like the type to retire early. Sniper right?”

“Yep."

James taps his fingers on the side of the plane. There was a brief silence but eye contact wasn't lost.

“And now you what? Sit behind a desk all day but end up on the news the next day" He laughs,"Sounds like bullshit to me."

“James shut up!” Kinkade shouted.

Lance could feel himself being provoked, gritted teeth, and eyes that showed aggravation.

“I had enough _bullshit_ for today,” he says bitterly, "I don't need _you_ to interrogate me."

“I’m sorry but you may be the Major’s family but that doesn’t mean you’re not a liar. You could be with Luka for all we know and we be letting you go.”

Lance walks closer, leveled his eyes with him, “Keep your paranoia to yourself and follow orders Sergeant.”

"Don't forget to ice that shoulder," James scoffs and turns away.

“Hey,” Kinkade added towards Lance, “Understand that it’s hard to trust anyone these days. The news may say one thing but it never covers the whole story.”

\-----

Keith chews the inside of his cheek. He closed his eyes and lets go of the bag.

“You know what makes little sense,” he noted, “Why isn’t the BOM going after Luka?”

“I can’t press details to you Keith, you have to have known your our first priority. Your wristband has so much evidence that you’ve conspired with Luka.”

She didn’t look please saying it and Keith wasn’t pleased to hear it. It created a fire in his stomach of both confusion and anger. He closed his eyes.

“Don't you hear yourself? Really? Someone is persistent that we don’t get Luka!”

He grits his teeth; they need a win. They need a win so badly.

“What’s the bargain? What will happen to Lance?”

“If you turn yourself in willingly, everyone will have time. Lance can go back on his own, he’ll be safe.”

_ Liar. _

“And how long do I have?”

“It’s if you get on that plane or not."

It takes a second, a minute, for Keith to think it over. This mission was so important and he wasn’t willing to just drop it. Not when lives are on the line, not when Lance’s life is. He feels a knot in his stomach as he clutches his fist.

Breathe. Just breathe.

He looks directly at her, with a piercing determination in his eyes.

“Listen Axca, I know you can buy time. I know that you care about Veronica enough that you wouldn’t risk anything to hurt her family. This isn’t me as an agent talking this is me talking about how I care about them. The BOM will have to try harder because I’m…. I will not leave his side.”

“Don’t get your hopes up Kogane,” She replied, her tone becoming bitter, “I’m only doing this for Veronica because I love her. Her family is my family. You’re probably being overprotective over Lance just to pay a debt that you couldn’t fix before you left the BLR.”

The room temperature felt like it dropped and Keith mind just alarmed himself that he needed to leave right now.

“I’ll see what I can do, but next time it won’t be me seeing you. It’ll be Krolia,” She concluded.

He then storms out of the office.

_ She’s wrong. She’s wrong. She’s wrong. _

His mind stirred until he only saw Veronica and no one else present at the plane.

“Where’s Lance?!” He frantically ask. Keith feels a lot more alert than ever.

“I’m right here,” he says walking from the other side of the plane, “Everything is ready.”

“Good,” Keith puts his hands in his pocket and exhales, “Let’s go.”

_ This is why Lance was impossible. This is why Lance scared him. _

Because he made me feel a lot more when he’s around him and made him want to feel more of him. But he couldn’t tell him that.

  
-+-

The two agents stationed themselves at a small motel. Lance takes the account of taking a shower first while Keith sits on the bed. Trying to gather their thoughts on the situation. It’s been awhile since they have been alone with each other behind closed doors where there wasn’t a third or fourth party in their ears. This moment could be the last one just before the storm kicks in.

Lance stares into the fogged mirror and wipes it ‘til his could see his face.

_ Thank you Keith. _

Axca’s words echoed in his mind. It was just a small thing that Lance thought it bothered him. He didn’t introduce Keith’s name to her. He wanted to be alone with her, even though not knowing…

“He knew her,” He said pulling a towel off his head, “She had to be a BOM member.”

But why didn’t she stop them?

Lance walks towards the door and opens it slightly. Seeing that Keith was sitting on the bed with his burner phone. He was staring at it as to hesitate on whom to call.

“Keith, could you help me for a moment?” Lance blurts out, distracting Keith from what he would do.

“With what?” Keith looks at him.

Lance bites his lip.

“I need help with my bandages.”

Keith opens the door and Lance is just sitting on the sink, dressed, leaving his sleeve rolled up ready for aid. The new bandages sat next to him.

He watched Keith pull his gloves off and washed his hands first before touching his arm.

Keith hesitated for a moment. His hands were slightly shaking.

It’s been awhile since he’s done this.

“Keith? You okay?”

  
-+-

**3 years ago**

“Keith? You okay?” Shiro asked him outside Lance’s hospital room. Keith was pacing around, for how much he could do on crutches. He looked exhausted and worried.

Shiro places a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “You need to rest Keith, you shouldn’t be on your leg this long. Lance will be okay if you took a break for yourself. I know he’s grateful that you’ve been visiting him constantly. ”

“I’m fine, at least I can walk,” He pauses and places a hand on his forehead, “He needs to wake up. He needs to know that the mission was a success. That he did it.”

“He’ll wake up, the doctor said-”

“I don’t give a damn what anyone says!” He growls and then laid his back against the wall.

“Shiro before the mission, they offered me to join the BOM forces. My mother named dropped me. And if only I took the offer, this would have never happened. Now it’s out of my control unless I go to their office personally, sign some stupid papers, and wait for a week.”

“Or unless I go and I do it for you,” Shiro responded honestly, but his friend didn’t flinch.

He sighs, “Keith, I hate to see you like this. But… don’t worry it’ll get better.”

“Easy for you to say,” Keith mumbles looking at Shiro with red puffy eyes, “This was my op. I put Lance in the field. I was too stubborn to listen. I told him to go on the bridge_, _I put him in the ice…. I can’t lead them anymore.”

He turns to go inside Lance’s room, then it was like a huge weight off his chest as he saw Lance has woken up.

“Lance! You’re awake!”

-+-

**Present **

Lance looks up and takes Keith’s hand and gently squeezes it.

“Keith?”

Keith pulls away, “Yeah, let me just get this over with.”

Lance exhales as Keith’s fingers touching his skin gently. Ever so slightly he felt goosebumps.

Silence wasn’t something new between them but there was an unfavoring amount of unsettled conversations they needed to have. Not having one was just fueling that Keith was hiding something from him, that even though Allura didn’t admit it, maybe he should look after him.

But, he wonders what Keith was feeling. Does he feel happy? Sad? Worried? Something in Lance was driving him crazy into these thoughts.

This was getting ridiculous.

Despite how the world would try to divide them, there was an energy that making them wanting to be close.

It’s just us here.

There’s no one here to break us apart.

So why aren’t we saying anything?

He waits. Keith is just now smoothing the bandage on his arm with his palm. He stops and strokes it with his thumb. It’s so intimate.

A short ping coming from both of the agent's phones interrupted the moment.

_ The other team did it, they now have 30 minutes head start. _

They called each other’s name in unison.

“You go first,” Keith says but Lance shakes his head, “No you go ahead.”

“How do you know where Nyma will be?”

“There’s a club down the street called Beezer. She shares part ownership; she’ll be there. I’m just going to at least try to make a meeting.”

“While we wait, we should get a drink,” Keith jokes.

“Sure, if you want.”

“I’m joking.”

“So how do you want to handle this?” Lance says pulling his sleeve down, “I figured I’d do all the talking?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in the crowd looking out, in case something else comes up.”

“You say that as if something is already in motion.”

“We have to assume the BOM is. As long as we have our wristbands we’re not safe.”

Lance sighs.

_ We both know we already are. _

“So what did you want to say?” Keith asks putting the case of bandages away.

Something about this moment made Lance feel like he was going to relive a moment again.

**-+-**

**3 years ago**

“Man, I’ve been looking for you Mullet. How come you’re not answering your phone?”

No response.

His friend was at a dazed staring out the giant windows in the hallway.

This part of the hospital was rarely occupied with people. Maybe because it was just at the far end of the building where it lacked welcoming colorful paintings and vending machines. Yet, it had a perfect painted viewing of the full moon with a little flutter of snow falling. The light shined so delicately inside but left Keith untouched and remain still in the shadows.

“What’s on your mind Sharpshooter?” Keith asked turning his head towards Lance, now noticing his arrival.

Lance smiles, at the tone of his voice, he sounded welcoming at the most part.

“I know everyone’s been nice and sympathetic to me but I just want to ask, how are _ you _ feeling?”

“How I am feeling?”

“Why do you sound surprised?” Lance chuckled, “I mean I know how I am, I feel like spirited chatterbox with my voice back.”

“I’m just… thinking,” He answered with a monotone voice, “The snowstorm seemed to have passed now.”

“Yeah,” Lance hums and then stands closer to Keith, “So um, Hunk and Shiro told me that you were visiting me everyday.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You scared me.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, I just think that if anything happened to you...It really should have been me. I don’t expect you to trust me anymore.”

Lance frowns, starting to read the room, he didn’t want Keith to feel this way.

“Don’t say that, if I didn’t trust you...” He took Keith’s hand, “If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have been on the mission in the first place. And I know I avoid talking about the details of the mission but maybe someday _ we _ could talk about it. Just not now.”

He thumbs over Keith’s hand.

“I just want to be here with you.”

Keith holds his breath for a moment deciding what to do and what to say. He could feel his heartbeat pace faster at Lance's words, at Lance's touch, there was no backing out of this now.

He clears his throat, “If I could say something about what happened a few weeks ago is that I learned something about myself. I can be replaced, but you. You’re _ you _. You’re our sharp-shooter and I’d know that the world would be safe with you in it.”

“You sound like you have a crush on me Kogane,” Lance teases him with a cunning smile.

“Well if you believe it…then so do I,” Keith confesses sharing a glance at Lance’s lips.

Lance then cupped Keith’s face. He pressed against the corner of Keith’s lips, eyes drifting close. He held him as he was sinking in the moment, to feel it electrified him from his lips to his toes. Keith reciprocated, with a tilt of his head, sharing a small chaste kiss. It was so gentle, as if this was too good to be true. This is where he wanted to be.

'Til a sound of a creak of a door opening and closing separated them.

Keith pulled back and looked at Lance surprised. _ Woah _

He whispers to him, “That was...”

Lance slips his hands away, his face still warm, “I’m sorry… It’s just. What’s stopping us from being together?”

He laughs a little, “Every time, I’m around you, my heart races. This is going to sound cheesy, but it’s like you’re my so-”

“Stop!” Keith shouts and covers Lance’s mouth. He feels his heart racing faster, “Please.”

He then looked at Lance with apologetic eyes, “Shiro confirmed that I’m transferring out of the BLR. I leave in the morning. He says that the BOM will be good for me.”

He lifts hand away and Lance couldn’t even adjust to what he just said.

“Good for you? Do you have any idea who they are?”

Keith bites his lip, his thought tangled,“Either way Lance, you know how it is. We’re agents. Soulmates aren’t even allowed in this business.”

He didn’t mean to make it sounded harsher than it did but it was too late.

“Fine,” Lance backed away feeling hurt, “I’ll see you off with the others.”

“Don’t leave like this. I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment.”

“No no, I’m fine, Keith, this one is on me,” He stuttered, “You know what, please forget this moment happened okay? It’ll be good for me too.”

-+-

**Present  
**

“I still trust you,” Lance says looking into his eyes. Concluding the reason he brought it up.

“I just wonder if you still trust me?”

“_Of course_ I do,” Keith emphasized but feels Lance losing his hand away. His heart drops.

“Keith,” Lance’s tone changes walking towards the doorway, “I know you knew Axca. So why did you hide that from me?”

As he asked, the light that shone through the window curtains above the shower, blinded him. As it was to tell him that this moment was a wake up call.

“Lance,” Keith started, “Wake up, there’s-”

Then there were two small clanks that sounded below them on the floor.

Their wristbands fell off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translation: ¿En qué tipo de problemas te metiste? - "What kind of problems/trouble did you get into?"
> 
> +Tags are being updated at least every chapter.
> 
> ANDDD CLIFFHANGER. HERE WE GO.
> 
> Forgive me for the long wait, me and my bestfriend ([my lovely editor](http://dialovers.tumblr.com) ) are having back to back traveling vacations. I just came back from mine! Wrote this chapter on the plane~
> 
> I'm so excited to bring this together, I'm so happy that you're readying my story! THANK YOU <3
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Feeling like next one is going to be longer. *eye emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the support and who was interested in reading this fic! I'm so excited to start this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to my best friend whose is [Dialovers](https://dialovers.tumblr.com/) (via tumblr) For being my beta reader and joining in this collab of helping me write this! <3 <3<3
> 
> Feel free to comment! Tell me how you feel!


End file.
